Elena and the Mateo
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of 1955 Disney "Lady and the Tramp" Cast *Puppy Lady - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Adult Lady - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Tramp - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Jock - Iago (Aladdin) *Trusty - Zazu (The Lion King) *Jim Dear - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Darling - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Junior - Roshan (Ice Age) *Aunt Sarah - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) (with Fauna and Merrywether as extras) *Si and Am - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Joe - Duncan (Total Drama) *Tony - Owen (Total Drama) *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Chowder (Chowder) *Toughy - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *English Bulldog - Sonic the Hedgehog *Pedro - Mile "Tails" Power (Sonic X) *Boris - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Dachsie - Top Cat *Peg - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Rat - Scroop (Treasure Planet) Scenes #Elena and the Mateo part 1 - Main Titles #Elena and the Mateo part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Isabella #Elena and the Mateo part 3 - Isabella to Bed #Elena and the Mateo part 4 - Sunday/The Alien/Morning Paper #Elena and the Mateo part 5 - Elena Talks to Iago and Zazu/"It's Sinbad" #Elena and the Mateo part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Tony's #Elena and the Mateo part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Elena and the Mateo part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Mateo Meets Elena #Elena and the Mateo part 9 - Countdown to B-Day #Elena and the Mateo part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" #Elena and the Mateo part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Flora #Elena and the Mateo part 12 - "The Siamese Struthiomimus Songs" #Elena and the Mateo part 13 - The Muzzle/Elena Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks #Elena and the Mateo part 14 - Through the Zoo #Elena and the Mateo part 15 - Chowder/A Log Puller #Elena and the Mateo part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" #Elena and the Mateo part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chicken/Caught #Elena and the Mateo part 18 - The Pound/"He's A Mateo" #Elena and the Mateo part 19 - Iago and Zazu Proposal/Elena's Shame #Elena and the Mateo part 20 - The Alien Returns/Mateo Vs. Scroop/Falsely Accused #Elena and the Mateo part 21 - Zazu on the Trail #Elena and the Mateo part 22 - Visitors / Domestic Life #Elena and the Mateo part 23 - End Credits Movie used *Lady and the Tramp Clip used *Phineas and Ferb *Elena of Avalor *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Ice Age *Sleeping Beauty *The Land Before Time 2 *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Chowder *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Sonic X *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *Top Cat *Treasure Planet Gallery Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Puppy Lady Princess_Elena.png|Princess Elena as Adult Lady Eedef7a0ba3d4cf12a7f36ebc8da258d.jpg|Prince Mateo as Tramp Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Jock Zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu as Trusty Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad as Jim Dear Marina in Sinbad.jpeg|Marina as Darling Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Aunt Sarah Ozzy_and_Strut.png|Ozzy and Strut as Si and Am TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan as Joe Owen.png|Owen as Tony Chowder.png|Chowder as Mr. Busy the Beaver Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Toughy Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as English Bulldog Sonic-x-tails-miles-tails-prower-10457420-640-479.jpg|Tails as Pedro Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Boris Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Dachsie Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Peg Scroop.png|Scroop as The Rat Category:Uranimated18 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs